


Copycat

by MissDeeds



Category: Doctor Who, Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDeeds/pseuds/MissDeeds
Summary: "I've become what you like, I am what you've wanted right!? Sacrificed all I've known, I have taught myself to let go.Copy that, Copycat."- Copycat





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is non-canon and DOES NOT take place over the time of the serials. Any family ties are strictly my own imagination.  
> The story is based off the Vocaloid song ‘Copycat’. ‘Imitation is the highest form of flattery.’ It’s about imitating people or someone. ;3.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_QEPrkwZ-Q

Looking through the one of the windows to his room Benton wondered how long he could keep up his act. All his life he had admired the people around him, so much so as to imitate the way they move, speak, dress, eat, sleep, think and anything else he could figure out that they did that he could do. When he was little, his mother had given him her favourite, personal hand-mirror, it was her gift to him before she died later that night. He had had no choice or say when his father had sent him to boarding school, then to a military academy. Being the top of every class was easy when training for the military and it was because of his skills for imitation, he could easily mimic the ‘perfect soldier’. And ever since he was drafted to UNIT, he`d had more choices than ever. Being someone who always said yes like everyone else had been a breeze, but now he`d become what they liked and what they had wanted right? Sacrificed all he had known and taught himself to let go. Picking up the hand mirror, he saw the faces of everyone on him but when it was his face, the reflection carried a blank face. 

And it was at this moment that he realised, he couldn’t remember who he was.


End file.
